Changing History
by Shadow Katt
Summary: Hermione accidentally gets sent back in time to the time of the Marauders and falls for a seventeen year old Severus Snape. I will finish this I promise.
1. The Tempus Novo Potion

Hermione Granger slumped into a seat in the Potions Laboratory. It was the start of July and she couldn't remember the classroom being so hot in all the years she had been at Hogwarts. Dull, pale sunlight shone in, filtered through the dirty archaic windows. It was the hottest summer Scotland had seen in fifty years and the wood burning beneath the cauldrons was not helping. She took a deep breath; the scents of dried potions ingredients flooded her senses.

"Taking a break, Miss Granger?" a familiar, silky voice came from behind her. She whirled around in her chair to see Professor Snape stroll through the laboratory door. The heat outside wasn't stopping him from wearing heavy black robes. Hermione had opted for a more casual look, whether Snape liked it or not. She was positive she was more comfortable in her khaki colored capris and powder blue shirt, than a full length Hogwarts robe. School was not in session, and she didn't see a reason for formal attire.

It was the summer between her sixth and seventh years, and at the end of the term, she had made last minute plans with Professor Snape to intern with him over the summer holidays. They both saw it as an excellent opportunity for Hermione to learn some advanced Potion making. She had decided at the beginning of her sixth year that she would like to work with Potions in one way or another. There was even going to be an opening at Beauxbatons over the next few years.

"No, of course not, Professor." Hermione jumped to her feet and stepped in front of her cauldron, casually tossing in some roots.

"I should hope not." Snape said bitterly. "I would hate to think I've wasted my summer holiday by spending it at Hogwarts with a bludger."

'_I'd hate to think I wasted my summer holiday with a nasty prat._' Hermione thought to herself while stirring her potion fiercely.

"I've receive an order, from the Ministry of Magic." Snape said casually, as he leaned against the cabinet close to Hermione.

"An order for what, Professor?" she asked, as she counted Gillyweed roots.

"An extremely powerful potion, it is not to be discussed outside this room, Miss Granger."

"I understand." Hermione said, while thinking, '_Just tell me what it is, you greasy git!_'

"They've requested a Tempus Novo potion."

"A potion to change time?" Hermione asked, her mouth gaping open.

"Yes." Snape said dryly, as he opened a cupboard and removed a few ingredients.

"I've read about that. It's only been correctly brewed twice."

"Well I suppose this will be the _third_." Snape said. He reached into his layers of black robes and pulled out a clear vial. Inside was sparkling white dust. "Tempus Sand." He announced, and placed it on the counter next to her.

"Why does the Ministry of Magic need a potion to move through time?" she foolishly asked.

"I don't believe its any of your concern _**Miss Granger**_, other then aiding me through the steps of it." The Potions Master said sternly, his voice reflecting no kindness. "Heaven knows I can't ask anyone else, seeing as everyone else in your year is a waste of perfectly useable oxygen."

Was that a compliment?

"However, if you must know," Snape continued, "I believe they're planning to go back in time to see if they can do something about the Dark Lord."

"Oh." Hermione said simply, and turned back to cutting a Shrivelfig.

"The whole idea is absolutely ridiculous, in my opinion. You cannot change history." Snape said softly as he focused on something far away, as if reminiscing of something that should have been long forgotten.

Hermione and the professor spent the next few weeks taking their time with the Tempus Novo Potion. They spent painstaking hours carefully cutting ingredients to exact measurements and pouring liquids perfectly, not wasting a drop.

"Those Mana-leaves should be cut in two and one quarter centimeter squares, Miss Granger." He said one balmy summer evening. "You've been cutting them in two and one half squares."

"I'm sorry Professor." She said weakly.

"Do you want to work in the Potions field or not, Miss Granger?" he said smoothly, his dark eyes staring into hers.

"Yes sir." She said, dropping her gaze.

"Then you need to pay more attention to detail." He pulled his glossy black wand from inside his robes. "_Evanesco_." Snape said, pointing his wand at her pile of mana-leaves. They disappeared with a small sparkle.

Hermione winced slightly.

"Do it again, Miss Granger."

Finally on the night of August the thirteenth, the potion was complete.

"How will we know if it works?" Hermione asked.

"It works." Snape said quickly, stirring the electric blue liquid. "You should be quite proud Miss Granger. Most wizards who have been practicing the science of Potion making for a century can't brew potions half as complex as this.

"I am very proud, Professor." Hermione smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to assist you with it."

"I'll deliver it to the Ministry first thing in the morning." He said, casually cracking his neck with a soft pop.

Hermione continued smiling. Very few students had the opportunity to see Professor Snape doing something as mundane and getting a crick out of his neck. "I'm just going to add a few things to my Restorative Draught."

"Very well, then." Snape headed for the doorway. He glanced back at the sixteen year old girl, as if contemplating what to say before disappearing out the door.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what time it was when the torch in the lab finally burned out, but the moon was high in the sky. She mumbled something under her breath, annoyed she was left alone in the dark in Snape's classroom.

Where was her wand?

She remembered leaving it near the Tempus Novo potion earlier. She held her hands out in front of her and stumbled through the dark classroom towards the cauldron on the opposite end.

After tripping over several chairs and desks she came to the cauldron. It was very close, she could smell it.

Just a little further.....

She reached out and leaned over, feeling around the table before grabbing the slender cool wooden wand.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and took another step forward, happy to have her wand. She lost her footing, tripping over a small stool. She went down face first and held her hands up to guard her face. As she fell she thought to grab a hold of the table the Potion was brewing on. She stretched out a hand and it collided with the pewter potion. She fell on the stone floor and shut her eyes tightly as the cauldron hit her hard in the head, spilling its electric blue contents all over the sixteen year old girl. The liquid was icy cold, despite being over a fire for the past month and as it splashed in Hermione's face she involuntarily gasped and the liquid seeped into her mouth. She couldn't see anything but she could taste the potion. It tasted like snow, cold and flavorless.

She then felt dizzy and lightheaded and watched the room spin around her as if she were teleporting by portkey.

Hermione then blacked out for a moment. When she opened her eyes again, she was in the potions lab. It looked different somehow. It was day time. Sunlight streaked in through the small windows. How long had she been unconscious? It only felt like a moment. She collected herself from the floor, clutching her wand. She looked down at her clothing expecting to see the blue potion all over herself. She was clean.

Something very odd must have happened. She needed to see Professor Snape. She cringed at the thought of what he might do to her when he found out she spilled the Tempus Novo potion.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the voice of a young guy.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

Hermione spun around to see who was talking to her. Standing in front of a small pewter cauldron was a boy about her age. His dark eyes stared into her as he brushed a greasy black strand of hair from his face.

Review Review Review! Thank you!


	2. The Past

- Chapter Two The Past -

Hermione stared at the young man for a moment, there was something different, yet strangely familiar about him.

"Are you daft?" The boy sneered as he creased his forehead in a very familiar fashion.

Then it struck Hermione, those penetrating dark eyes, that greasy black hair, the Slytherin robe.... she was staring at a young Professor Snape.

"N-n-no," She stammered.

"Well, where did you come from? I've been alone in here all afternoon and I hear a noise, turn around, and then, there you were." His voice was smooth and silky, but it wasn't as deep as the voice that had delivered lectures on potions for the past seven years.

"I – I – I'm new," She said slowly. "I was looking for --- Professor Dumbledore's office."

"On the second floor, down the North corridor," The boy said, while nervously stuffing his hands in his black and green robe. "My name is Severus, what's yours?"

"Herm…" She started, but realized she was changing history as she spoke. "Haylie," she smiled, amused by the entire situation. "Haylie Greene."

"See you around, Haylie," Severus said, as he turned back to his acid green potion.

Hermione suddenly had an idea, completely for her enjoyment, she asked him, "Severus, would you like to show me the way to Professor Dumbledore's office?"

"I'm a bit busy," He said, counting a few drops of liquid as they fell into his potion.

"Oh," Hermione didn't hide her disappointment. She was positive Dumbledore would know of a way to get her back to her own time, but it was a real let down to not be able to spend a few minutes with a young Professor Snape.

Snape sighed and put the vial down with a soft clink. He turned back around to face Hermione once again, "I'll take you to Dumbledore's office."

Hermione smiled brightly. She looked up into his big dark eyes and couldn't help but notice how good he actually looked. He reminded her a bit of Viktor Krum, but Snape's nose wasn't as prominent. She figured he must have broken it later on in life. His hair didn't really seem as greasy as it was slick and it hung just above his chin. Also, he didn't seem to tower over her as much as Snape usually did, he was a bit shorter, or maybe he just appeared shorter due to the lack of layering black robes.

He slipped his Slytherin robe off and draped it over his left arm. Hermione noticed his sweater sleeves were rolled up and his left arm did not have the Dark Mark on it. "I got a bit of liquefied Asphodel on it before," He said, quietly. "Well come on, Haylie, I don't have all day."

He strolled from the potions lab and Hermione followed. She couldn't help but glance down at his bottom in the dark grey pants. She immediately blushed, it was, after all, Professor Snape.

"Where are your robes?" Severus asked as they walked down the long corridor that led to the upper levels.

"I suspect they'll be delivered to my dormitory," Hermione answered quickly.

"Do you know what house you'll be in yet?"

'Gryffindor of course!' She thought, but something inside tugged at her. This was a chance to be different, to not be the bookworm Hermione. Even if it was just for a little while, the idea was appealing. "I hope to be sorted into Slytherin," She said proudly.

Severus threw a half smile to her. "I hope you'll be sorted into Slytherin as well."

Hermione felt her cheeks burn with a blush. Severus Snape was _flirting_ with her. She instinctivly glanced at the floor, a warm feeling wrapping itself around her neck.

"What year are you in?" Severus asked.

"Seventh, and you?"

"Seventh, so you're seventeen?"

"I'll be seventeen on September nineteenth."

"Oh that's this Saturday," Severus smirked. "I hope you realize I wont be buying you anything."

Hermione giggled and bumped his shoulder playfully. "No, you don't have to buy me anything, Severus," It felt odd to say his name, with out it being flanked by Professor or Snape. So not only was she twenty something years in the past, but she was also now in the month of September. Her mind started to calculate exactly how the Tempus Novo Potion worked. Professor Snape never gave her much detail, other than "add this" or "stir that". There wasn't much literature on it either. She considered the amount of Potion she drank..... maybe the more you ingested the further back in time you would go.

"Haylie?" The young Severus Snape voice called, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?" she responded.

Severus arched a black eyebrow. "You seemed to have drifted off there for a moment."

Hermione blushed again. "No, I'm sorry. A lot on my mind you know. First day of school and all."

"Right," He gave another small smile. "Well here we are."

They stopped in front of the large phoenix statue that hid the spiral stairs.

"How do you plan on getting up there? No one knows the password but Dumbledore." Severus asked, looking up at the enormous statue.

Hermione thought carefully for a moment before saying "Fizzing Whizbees!" As she said it, the spiral staircase began winding its way up.

"How did you guess the password?" Severus looked mildly shocked.

"Its quite simple really, everyone knows Headmaster Dumbledore loves sweets. Fizzing Whizbees just came to mind first."

"You already know about the headmaster? You've just arrived today though."

Hermione glanced at the stone floor before looking back up into Severus' big dark eyes. "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"Oh, alright then. I suppose Ill see you at dinner tonight," He gave another lopsided smile.

Hermione felt a wave of disappointment spread over her. She wouldn't be seeing Severus at dinner. She was about to go upstairs and Dumbledore would send her back to her own time. She took a good look at the seventeen year old Slytherin and wondered how such a attractive, sweet guy turned into the Potions Master all of Hogwarts feared.

"I'll see you later, Severus," She said quickly, before ascending the tall staircase.

When she stepped into Dumbledore's office, it was just like it always was. Silver trinkets moving on their own, littered the tabletops, and the pensieve was on his desk, cool smoke coming from it.

"And who might you be?" Dumbledore asked kindly. He looked very much the same as he did in Hermione's time. His beard was a bit shorter and his robes were deep red.

"I'm Hermione Granger," She said quickly, and she began to tell him what had happened.

"So as I understand it, you were sent here by 'mistake' and now wish to go back to your own time."

"Yes, this whole thing was just an unfortunate accident."

"Miss Granger there are no such things as accidents," He said softly "Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you," She smiled. "How do I go about getting back to the future?"

"Ah, a very good question," The Headmaster looked very thoughtful for a moment, his gaze staring just past her.

"You mean you don't know?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Well, my dear, time travel is a very tricky matter. Stay at Hogwarts for a few days while I think about it."

"A few days?"

"Yes, you're more then welcome to stay here. Shall I have a room set up for in Gryffindor tower?"

Hermione slumped down a tad, she was going to be here for awhile. She thought of Snape and how interesting it was talking to him. She was definitely curious as to what he was like at seventeen. "Actually, I'd like to stay with the Slytherins."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Of course, anything you'd like, Miss Granger."

"Id also rather not alter history at all," She said. "I think I'll be going by the name of Haylie Greene while I'm here."

"Very well. Professor Lacerta will be waiting for you downstairs. She is head of Slytherin House and will show you the way."

"Thank you very much, Headmaster," Hermione smiled graciously and proceeded downstairs. At the bottom of the staircase, Professor Lacerta waited. She was a short, plump witch in dark purple robes. Hermione knew her, or knew of her actually. She was an Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione never had her, for the past five years she had Sinistra. She remembered reading that Lacerta was head of Slytherin House for a few years but resigned that position when Snape became professor.

"Hello Miss Greene!" The blonde professor said cheerfully. "Dumbledore says you're new! What school were you attending?"

"Beauxbatons," Hermione lied.

"Oh I attended Beauxbatons! Tell me, is Professor Jouet still teaching Divination?"

"Yes I believe so!" Hermione smiled, feeling utterly guilty about lying.

"Oh I did love her!" Professor Lacerta beamed.

They walked through the castle, discussing Beauxbatons and Hogwarts, then they finally came to the dungeons.

Professor Lacerta stopped in front of a blank stone wall. "Haylie it's a bit tricky remembering where the common room is.The best way to tell is by counting the torches. Our common room is the fifth from the stairwell."

"Ill try and remember that," Hermione said. She knew perfectly well where the Slytherin dormitory was, after all she, Harry, and Ron had spied on Draco on more then one occasion.

"Leaping Lethifolds," Professor Lacerta said to the wall. A doorway appeared before their eyes and the professor let herself in.

Hermione followed her in and looked around. She had never been on the inside of the Slytherin common room before. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy hit her. Gryffindor tower was of course warmer, but the Slytherin area was just - cooler The walls were made of frosted glass and the lake was clearly visible on the other side. Several black velvet couches were strewn about and a fire roared in the tremendous fireplace in the corner. She looked around at the students that littered the common room, some studying, some just messing around.

A girl with long black hair sat at an oversized mahogany table, she was accompanied by a boy with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Next to the blonde boy was a girl with long honey colored hair, she was examining herself in a small mirror. Another girl sat alone on a sofa, her wavy black hair tucked behind her ears as she read _Stars, Galaxies, and the Zodiac.  
_

Finally Hermione's eyes rested in the seventeen year old who had a potions textbook in his lap. He brushed a greasy strand from his face and smiled at her.

"Attention everyone!" Professor Lacerta said loudly. "We have a transfer student from Beauxbatons. This is Haylie Greene. She's a seventh year and very proud to have been put into Slytherin House."

Hermione smiled awkwardly, this wasn't her at all. The Slytherins all smiled and waved at her and Severus put his textbook down, and walked towards her.

"Well then, Miss Greene, you're all set then?" Professor Lacerta asked kindly.

"Yes, thank you very much ma'am."

"Excellent! I'll be seeing you at dinner then!" The Astronomy teacher disappeared out the door and Hermione was left in a room full of Slytherins.

"So you did make Slytherin House then," Severus said in a happy tone.

"I told you I would," Hermione smirked.

"Hello there," Came a voice from behind her. She turned to face the blonde boy who was at the table with the two girls. He was tall and muscular, and his eyes looked so familiar….

"My name is Lucius. Lucius Malfoy. Seventh year," He said proudly as he extended his hand.

Hermione swallowed hard as she shook the hand of a Death Eater who had tried to kill her just last year.

"And I'm Bellatrix Black, also seventh year, but you can call me Bella" The girl with the long dark hair said, smiling brightly. "This is my little sister, Narcissa." She motioned towards the blonde girl. "She's a sixth year."

Hermione continued smiling, feeling very odd about the entire situation. Meeting a seventeen year old Snape was one thing, she saw him everyday and liked to think she knew him fairly well. On the other hand, seeing a seventeen year old Lucius Malfoy was unsettling.

"That girl over on the couch with the astronomy book is my cousin, Stella" Bella said happily. "Nearly my entire family is in Slytherin House."

"Yes everyone except for that nasty little prat cousin of yours," Severus said angrily.

"My cousin, Sirius, is in Gryffindor. Nasty shock for the entire Black family when he was sorted. Blood traitor," Bella said as she crossed her arms.

None of this information was new to her of course but to experience first hand was, again, strange. She was a tad fascinated with seventeen year old Stella Sinistra who would later become her astronomy teacher for five years in a row. Hermione had to use all her will power to restrain herself from asking Stella why she only received an O on her astronomy final instead of an E.

"So why did you transfer from Beauxbatons?" Lucius smiled slyly.

"My mother received a job with the Ministry of Magic."

"Excellent!" Lucius said happily.

"Lucius wants to be Minister of Magic someday," Bella smirked. "Good luck."

"I will be Minister of Magic, you'll see," The young Malfoy said.

"Last year he swore he would be playing Quidditch for England, this year its being the Minister of Magic," Severus gave a small grin.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Well then I'm starving., lets head down to the Great Hall," Malfoy said, walking towards the door, Narcissa and Bella following.

A/N: I just wanted to say that I realize Lucius, Snape, and Bella probably werent all the same year, I always imagined Lucius as being a few years older then Snape, but nothing is certain. So for the story's sake, the three of them as seventh years fits for now.

Dont forget to review! Please!


	3. The Great Hall

Chapter Three The Great Hall

Severus followed the rest of the Slytherins upstairs, Haylie Greene walked by his side. He couldn't help but notice the way she looked around at the castle, completely fascinated with it. She asked why the Potions lab was on the third floor and not in the dungeon. She asked who was teaching Care of Magical Creatures. She even asked him if he was into the Dark Arts, which he found to be a strange question.

They arrived at the Great Hall and Lucius, Bellatrix, and Narcissa filed inside. Severus prayed dinner would be good tonight; the House Elves hadn't been doing such a good job in the kitchen as of late.

"Snivellus!" _that_ voice called.

He winced and turned around to see his four least favorite people in the world: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Haylie whirled around next to him and stared at the four Gryffindors. Her eyes rested on Sirius, and Severus prayed she wouldn't go for him. The last thing Hogwarts needed was another member of the Sirius Black fan club. Haylie's eyes, however, didn't show lust or infatuation, they reflected something much different. They reflected something that Severus would describe as sadness of grief.

"Who's the bird, Snivellus?" James said cruelly, eyeing Hermione. He strolled over to her, his expression was malicious.

Severus looked over his shoulder for Lucius, Bella, Narcissa but they were already sitting at the Slytherin table. "Sod off, Potter," he growled. He hated that name, _Snivellus_, he had gotten stuck with it since their second year.

"Aww what's wrong Sevvie?" Sirius grinned. "_Is she a mudblood?_"

Severus glanced over at the new girl, her eyes widened at Sirius' comment and she bit her bottom lip.

"Get away from us, Black," Severus ordered, growing angrier.

"Or what?" James spoke up again. "Bore us all to death with some _pathetic_ drivel about the Dark Arts?"

"Yes, Severus, perhaps you should read up on another subject for a change," Lupin gave a wolf-like grin. "I hear you're taking remedial potions this term."

Severus felt a lump grow in his throat. How typical of them to humiliate him in front of a girl. He quickly remembered in their fifth year when James hexed him in front of Lily Evans, and then just last year when Sirius hit him with a muddy snowball right as he was about to kiss Stella. "Isn't tonight a full moon, Lupin?" he said rather loudly.

"I'm not sure, Sev," Lupin continued grinning, "perhaps you'd like to meet me at the Whomping Willow at sundown and we shall see."

Severus thought back to last year when Sirius had tricked him into going to the Whomping Willow, the night of a full moon. James Potter saved him that night, and Severus thought, no, Severus _knew_, that James did it for recognition. The Whomping Willow incident was isolated and James continued to be a prat whenever he had the chance. Severus felt his blood start to boil, he truly did hate them, and before he realized what he was doing, his wand was out, pointed at the Marauders. Likewise, the Gryffindors in front of him had their wands out in no time, aiming directly at him. He glanced at Peter who was fumbling with his wand that was caught in his robe pocket.

"You're outnumbered, Snivellus, put your wand away, you silly little prat," Sirius ordered.

A movement to his left caught Severus' attention and he glanced sideways. Haylie whipped out her own wand and had it pointed at the four Marauders. Severus was impressed, she was standing up for him, no girl had ever done that before. Most girls just rolled their eyes and walked away.

"Oh look at that, Severus! You've gone and got yourself a girlfriend!" James said merrily.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice came from behind him.

Severus stashed his wand back in his robes to face Madame McGonagall.

"They were harassing us, Professor McGonagall!" Hermione said angrily, pocketing her own wand.

"_Professor_ McGonagall?" the older witch asked curiously.

Severus caught the four Gryffindors exchanging puzzled looks and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. McGonagall wasn't a professor at all.  She wasn't a teacher, she was head of Gryffindor House and the Quidditch instructor.

"I'm _Madame_ McGonagall," she said to Haylie. "And who may you be?"

"I'm Haylie Greene, ma'am," Hermione said frowned. "I'm new."

"Well Miss Greene, you and Severus have both earned yourselves detention."

Severus glared at McGonagall, his mouth open and his brow furrowed. How typical of the witch to take the Gryffindor's side. She never even listened to the Slytherin's side.

"Also," McGonagall added, "twenty points will be taken from Slytherin for causing such trouble in the middle of the Great Hall."

She walked away as James and Sirius snickered loudly. Lupin crossed his arms smugly and Peter smirked.

"Detention! That's a shame Snivellus, I do hope you'll be able to play for the first Quidditch match of the season," James laughed.

This isn't over, Potter," Snape glowered at them before stalking off towards the Slytherin table, Hermione in tow.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Haylie!" Sirius called, stirring more laughter from the Marauders.

Severus took a seat with his fellow Slytherins, across from Lucius and next to Bellatrix. Haylie plopped down next to him. He felt completely terrible for landing her in detention on her first day.

"I'm so sorry," he said looking at her, his face pale.

"They're horrible!" she said angrily.

"I know!" Severus said, determined to apologize the right way.

"I had no idea! I mean, they are usually so kind! It's like completely different people!" Haylie said in a rant.

Severus looked at her for a moment, what the hell was she talking about?

The color in her face seemed to disappear for a moment. "I just thought I knew them," she said slowly. "I mean, I thought I had already met those Sirius and Lupin guys, but it must have been someone else."

"Yes Sirius Black is quite the horrid little prat isn't he?" Narcissa said from across the table.

"We'll get them," Lucius grinned while taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Yes, my dear cousin has it coming," Bella smirked.

Severus buried his head in his hands, tugged his black hair. '_Why me',_ he asked himself. Why did they constantly target him? Its so unfair he thought. He felt a light weight press onto his shoulder. He looked up at Haylie who had her hand on his back.

"Don't listen to them, they're just a bunch of silly dolts," She smiled.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to get detention," He offered.

"It's fine. It's not like it's my first time," She smirked. "Now, how about we eat a bit, I'm starving."

After dinner was finished and the Great Hall started emptying, Lucius slung an arm over Narcissa's shoulder. "I do hope you wont have detention for the first Quidditch match of the season." He said with a sigh.

"Don't worry," Severus said as he sipped a glass of pumpkin juice. "I'll be there."

"You had better hope so," Lucius frowned. "I don't have time to find another Seeker before then."

"You're a Seeker?" Haylie asked with a grin.

Severus blushed a bit. "Yes, I am, this is my second season."

"I had no idea!" She beamed.

"Well I suppose there is much you don't know about me, Haylie," Severus said brightly. He smiled, looking into her big chocolate colored eyes. There was something about her that made him feel like he had known her for years.

"Look at him over there," Lucius said with disgust, motioning towards James Potter. "Thinks he's so good."

Severus turned around on the bench to see James, flanked by the three gits, leaving the Great Hall. James was playing with a Snitch and talking very animatedly to his friends. He gave a quick glance at the Slytherin table, smirked, and then darted out the door. It was absolutely sickening.

"Don't worry," Bella said angrily. "We'll win the Quidditch Cup this year."

"I hope so, it's our last year here, and we've already lost three years in a row." Lucius sighed.

"You all are on the team too then?" Haylie asked, tucking a wavy strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes," Lucius said happily. "I'm the captain of the team, and a Chaser."

"I'm a Beater," Bella said enthusiastically.

"Stella Sinistra is our Keeper," Severus said, filling the new girl in. "Evan Rosier and Rabastan Lestrange are both Chasers," he pointed down the table to them. "Jonathan Avery," he pointed the other direction, "is a Beater."

"Do you play Quidditch, Haylie?" Lucius asked.

Severus already knew the answer to that, he was very empathic to people and Haylie Greene was no Quidditch player.

"I'm actually not very good on a broom," she said quietly. "My friends…at my other school…they were all very into Quidditch. My friend Harry is a Seeker, and Ron is a Keeper."

"I've never been good on a broom either," Narcissa said airily. "I've got better things to do then fly around chasing a bunch of balls."

"Narcissa, dear, you've never even tried Quidditch!" Lucius grinned.

"I don't plan to either, it would probably mess up my hair." She responded sweetly and gave Lucius a kiss.

Severus looked down at his dinner plate, which held a half eaten roll, and the remains of roasted chicken. He couldn't help but feel a tad jealous of the happy couple across from him. He was seventeen and had never had a girlfriend. It was through no fault of his own, he liked to think of himself as a decent looking guy, and it seemed that every time he was getting close to a girl, the Marauders would have to ruin it.

They had humiliated him in front of Lily Evans more then enough, not that it mattered she was a Mudblood. Since the snowball incident, Stella was too nervous to be seen with him with out a huge group with them. Then, there were all the other minor humiliations. He was on a date at Three Broomsticks with Angela Leery, just as he was coming back with two glasses of Butterbeer, Sirius Black thought it would fun to trip him. Severus went down face first, landing on a broken glass, it cut up his arm pretty badly. He got back to the table with Angela and she asked "Are you _always_ this clumsy?"

There was also the time when he gathered up all his nerve to ask out Jennifer Perkins, Ravenclaw. He walked over to the Ravenclaw table, glass of pumpkin juice in hand, to talk to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around on the bench, smiling happily.

"Jennifer, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked quietly.

Before she could answer the contents of his glass of pumpkin juice found its way to the front of Jennifer's robes.

"I never want to see you again!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face as she ran from the Great Hall, her robes stained orange. Severus looked over his shoulder at a snickering Remus Lupin, who, coincidentally, had his wand out.

"Well let's get going, I have Charms homework," Bella said, breaking his chain of thoughts.

The Slytherins stood up from their table and left the Great Hall. Severus looked down at Haylie and smiled, she smiled back.

"You're robes have probably been delivered by now," He said, feeling a little anxious to see her in a black and green Slytherin robe.

"I do hope so!" she said, probably a little over enthusiastically.

Please review! Thank you!


	4. Slytherin Classes

Hermione Granger opened her eyes on Friday morning, and stared at the green velvet canopy above her. She wondered why it wasn't scarlet. She rolled over on her side looking for a window, she found one, but instead of bright sunlight shining through, all that was visible was the lake's blue waters.

The events of the day before came flooding back to her, spilling the Tempus Novo potion, and getting stuck twenty years in the past. She wondered how long it would take Dumbledore to fix the problem.

She slipped into her Slytherin uniform, and looked at herself in the mirror. '_Green_ _and silver doesn't look so bad on you._' she thought.

The clock on the wall said it was eight fifteen and she had better hurry if she wanted to eat before her first day of classes as a Slytherin.

Hermione left the girls dorms and walked downstairs into an empty Slytherin common room. Apparently everyone had already left for breakfast.

"Hey wait up!" a voice called from upstairs. Hermione looked up to see Stella Sinistra skip down the stairs. "We can walk together!"

"All right," Hermione smiled.

"I don't think I introduced myself yesterday," she said, panting from running downstairs. "I'm Stella, Stella Sinistra. I'm a sixth year."

"Haylie Greene, seventh year," Hermione continued smiling as they left the Slytherin common room.

"Oh I know you're name!" Stella beamed. "The whole school is talking about you!"

"Talking about me?" Hermione gave a tiny laugh. "Why on Earth would they be talking about me?"

"Well you're the new girl who pulled her wand on James Potter and his friends. That takes guts!" Stella, who was shorter then Hermione, jogged to keep up.

"Well James Potter and Sirius Black were being absolutely _dreadful_ to Severus! I couldn't just stand there and watch them torment him."

Stella smirked at Hermione. "Do you like him?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Severus! Do you like Severus? He's been looking for a girlfriend you know. He's had some rotten luck in the love department lately."

Hermione couldn't believe she was having this conversation with someone who would later become one of her professors.  She also found it rather amusing that they were having the conversation about Professor Snape.

"You're being awful quiet!" Stella smiled happily. "You _do _like him don't you?!"

"I never said that!" Hermione laughed. "I've only just arrived at Hogwarts yesterday!"

"I swear I won't tell anyone!" Stella giggled before ducking into the Great Hall. She was already sitting with her fellow sixth years before Hermione had a chance to say anything else. She sighed and took a seat next to Severus.

"Haylie!" He smiled. "Tell me, how was your first night in the castle?"

"It was fine," Hermione said sweetly, helping herself to some breakfast.

"Haylie, I must say, you look great in Slytherin colors," Lucius said from across the table.

Hermione blushed slightly before saying "Thank you."

"Are you excited for your first day of classes?" Bellatrix asked, her mouth full of french toast.

"Oh very! I'm very interested in what kind of assignments I'll get here! What's the schedule for today?" she asked, her eyes glowing.

"Double Potions, then after lunch, it is Care of Magical Creatures and then Dark Arts," Severus said energetically.

"Double Potions?" Hermione groaned. "On my first day too…"

"You don't like Potions class?" Lucius asked.

"No it's just that…" she spoke slowly. "In my other school, the Potions professor was a bit of a prat." She smirked at Severus. "He gave us so much homework."

"Sounds horrible!" Severus said.

"Yes, but he isn't such a bad guy once you get to know him," She continued to smile. "So is it Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon?"

"No, that's on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Wednesdays and Fridays it's Dark Arts." Severus said.

"You've never taken a Dark Arts class, Haylie?" Lucius looked at her suspiciously.

"Well….I…." she started.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is trying to do away with it," Lucius said bitterly. "It would be a real shame if they did."

"Yes, could you imagine Hogwarts with out a Dark Arts course?" Severus frowned

"It's not right," Lucius scowled. "Hogwarts should be teaching it's students their full potential. Honestly though, we will never be working to full potential as long as they're letting mudbloods in."

After breakfast she followed Severus, Lucius and Bella upstairs to the third floor where the old Potions room was. It was the same place she ended up after getting sent to this time.

Hermione noticed all the desks seemed to be taken so she squeezed in with Lucius and Severus at their lab table.

"Severus!" James Potter's voice rang out. Hermione glared at him.

"Leave us alone, Potter." She said, patience wearing thin. She felt like she was talking to Draco Malfoy.

"He didn't say anything!" Sirius said from beside James.

"Yes, I really just wanted to know," James smirked. "When do you two start detention?"

"Good Morning, class!" A pleasant witch bounced into the class, stopping what could have been an ugly scene.

Hermione heard Lucius and Severus mumble something next to her, but she didn't pay attention.

"Today we will be starting to brew a mild Veritaserum, which you will be testing with your partners next week. So, let's hope you brew it correctly!" she smiled sweetly. "You'll find all the ingredients you need in the cupboard, so let's get started."

The professor walked happily over to her, smiling brightly. "You must be Haylie Greene," she said. "I'm Professor McKinnon."

That name rang a bell somewhere in Hermione's head.  She thought hard, who did she know named McKinnon? Then she remembered Moody's photo with the original members of the Order. Marlene McKinnon was a witch who died sometime after the year James Potter graduated. Could this be the same McKinnon?

"Pleasure to meet you," Hermione smiled.

"Since you don't have a partner, you can partner with Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy," she said. "How are you with Potions, dear?"

Hermione grinned, she was here because she correctly brewed an extremely difficult potion, and as badly as she wanted to tell Professor McKinnon that, she bit her tongue. "I received an O on my Potions O.W.L.," Hermione said in her most matter of fact tone.

"Well that's fantastic, dear!" she beamed and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Potions isn't exactly Mr. Malfoy's or Mr. Snape's strong point."

"Glad to help," Hermione smiled.

"Wonderful!" Professor McKinnon said happily, before getting side tracked. "Peter! Peter, dear, that's a bit much powdered unicorn horn…."

It felt very odd for Hermione being in Potions class in Nineteen-Seventy Seven. Not only was her Potions teacher a sweet woman, who did not yell at anyone for making tiny mistakes, but she, Hermione Granger, was showing _Severus Snape_ how to correctly add the ingredients for a Veritaserum.

"So do you just not like Potions?" she asked him quietly.

"I do like Potions; I just have never really gotten a grasp on it." He answered as he added a few Joberknoll feathers. "I mean it's not like it matters, this is my final year. I don't plan on getting a job in the Potions field. What would I do? Be the Potions Master at Hogwarts?" he laughed.

Hermione giggled at this. "So what do you want to do when you get out of here?"

"I'd really like to maybe be an Auror. I want to do something special with myself," he sighed. "Wouldn't it fun to be a spy? Work for a secret organization…"

Hermione smiled, but felt a wave of sadness on the inside. Was that why he joined the Death Eaters?

After lunch, she followed Severus outside for her first ever Care of Magical Creatures lesson as a Slytherin.

"Welcome class!" a middle aged wizard with graying hair said happily. "Today we will be starting the care of a very unique creature."

Hermione had flashbacks of all of Hagrid's 'unique' creatures. She noticed the class around her move uncomfortably.

"He's brought in some vicious looking animals." Lucius whispered. "Bella almost lost her arm to a baby dragon last year."

"These creatures require very special care, and they should be treated with great respect," the professor said as he walked over to a large basin. He reached in and held up a baby Kneazle.

Hermione felt her girly side take over and let out an "Aww!"

"This is a four week old Kneazle." The professor held up a tiny tan and black spotted cat, it looked almost like a tiny cheetah. "Your assignment until the end of the term in December is to take care of your Kneazle like it was your own. I don't have enough for everyone so you'll need to partner up and share the responsibility. Now come on, everyone come get one."

"Severus, would you like to be partners with me?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"All right then," He smiled.

They walked up to the basin and looked at all the kittens which were about the size of regular kittens. They all chirped and mewed looking anxiously up at Hermione and Severus.

"Which one?" Hermione asked him, completely taken with all of them.

"I like this one…" Severus reached down and picked up one with speckled black spots all over, large ears, and a white belly.

"That's a girl," the professor said to the pair of them. "You'll have to name her, and I don't believe I caught your name Miss…." He looked at Hermione.

"Greene. Haylie Greene, sir." Hermione offered.

"Very well Miss Greene. I'm Professor Kettleburn. Have you evey handled Kneazles before?"

"No this would be my first time, I do have a large cat at home that I take care of," said Hermione. She knew Professor Kettleburn; he was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher who retired the year before Hagrid started teaching.

"You there!" Kettleburn suddenly shouted, looking over Hermione's shoulder. She turned around to see James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter handling two Kneazles. Peter was holding one upside down by it's tail.

"All four of you have detention for improper handling of a magical creature." Kettleburn growled. "You also are receiving no higher then a C on this project, which is an absolute shame, as it counts as fifty percent of your final grade. I'm also confiscating your Kneazles; you'll have to do all your research in the library, boys."

"But, sir," James started.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor as well."

Hermione heard Severus, Lucius, and Bellatrix burst into laughter behind her.

"As for the rest of you, your Kneazle will be like your child. You must take care of it, feed it, bring it to classes if you'd like," Kettleburn said. "Just not transfiguration." He added, which stirred laughter from the students.

"What should we name her?" Hermione asked, petting the feline affectionately.

"Ive always been rather fond of the name Chloe," said Severus.

I wanted to tell you all thank you for your great reviews. Please keep them coming, the more reviews I get the faster I get the next chapter out.


	5. Dark Arts Class

Severus couldn't help but smile at the way Haylie carried the tiny Kneazle all the way up to the fifth floor and into the Dark Arts class room. He took his seat, and felt a surge of energy as he glanced around the room. Every Wednesday and Friday afternoon was the time he really felt like he was shining. The Dark Arts were his strong point, and he didn't care what James Pratter and his friends said about it.

"Good afternoon, class," Professor Wilkes strolled merrily in.

Professor Wilkes was the youngest professor Hogwarts had ever seen. He had shaggy brown hair and was quite tall. He also happened to be Severus' favorite teacher.

"You're new?" Wilkes asked Haylie. Severus glanced over at her as she held the purring Kneazle.

"Yes sir, I'm Haylie Greene," She said with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Greene. I'm Professor Wilkes," he said warmly.

Severus sat through the lesson, listening eagerly. Professor Wilkes had taught them a new hex, one that would inflict serious burns on whomever the spell was aimed at.

At three o'clock, they were dismissed and the students filed out of the room.

"What did you think of your first Dark Arts lesson?" Lucius smiled at Haylie as they headed for the door.

"It was interesting," She gave a half smile.

"Excuse me," Professor Wilkes called. "Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix, a word with you three?"

"I'll just wait for you in the hall," Haylie said quietly and left the three of them alone with Wilkes.

"Have a seat," Wilkes said, sitting behind his own desk. Severus sat down at a desk in front of him, and Bella and Lucius did the same. Bella adjusted her sleeping Kneazle on her lap.

"I have a proposal for you three," said Wilkes. "Now it is top secret so don't go blabbing it to anyone else."

Severus looked at Lucius and then at Bella, her eyes were lit up.

"There is a meeting, tomorrow night, which I think you three should attend," Wilkes said quietly, his eyes darting to the door nervously.

"What kind of meeting?" said Lucius suspiciously.

"There are a group of us who will be petitioning to keep the Mudbloods out of Hogwarts, as well as stopping the Wizarding World from interacting with Muggles," The professor said.

"Sounds like something I want to be apart of," Lucius said quickly.

"Where is this meeting?" Bellatrix asked.

"The cellar of Hog's Head, in town," Professor Wilkes answered.

"I'll be there. What time is it being held?" Severus said. He didn't like to think of himself as racist, but it was true that Hogwarts would be better off with out Muggleborns. Most of them weren't as powerful as the pureblooded wizards and they just seemed to slow everything down.

"Midnight," Wilkes looked at the door again. "Remember, it's a secret so don't tell anyone."

"Well, what about Narcissa?" Lucius asked. "She hates Mudbloods too."

"Yes, and Jonathan Avery and Evan Rosier!" Bella said.

"Why don't we just go and see what this meeting is about?" Severus suggested. "Then we can bring back Jonathan and Evan."

"Severus is right," Professor Wilkes shuffled some papers on his desk. "Lucius, you can bring Narcissa if you'd like."

The three Slytherins left the classroom chattering excitedly amongst themselves.

"Is everything okay?" Haylie asked.

Severus looked up at her and smiled. "Of course!"

"You were in there for awhile, Professor Wilkes isn't upset with you is he?"

"Wilkes? Upset with us?" Lucius laughed. "Hardly."

"Were his three top students, you know." Bella grinned, as she stalked off down the hall with Lucius, probably on their way to find Narcissa.

Severus looked down at Haylie, who smiled. He wanted to tell her about the meeting in Hogsmeade tomorrow but what if she was a Mudblood?

"Um, Severus," she started. "I was hoping you would want to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow, it is my birthday after all."

He had completely forgotten that Saturday was her birthday. She told him that yesterday. It seemed like a good idea, after all the meeting wasn't until midnight. "You mean like a date?" he smirked.

Hermione laughed. "A _date_, Severus Snape?"

"I asked you first," He smiled.

"Well yes, then. I suppose it will be a date."

Severus felt a coziness creep over him as he walked back to the Slytherin common room with Haylie Greene. He had never hit it off so well with any girl before.

"Just the pair of Slytherins I was hoping to run into," McGonagall's strict voice came from behind them.

"Hello, Madame McGonagall," Severus said, trying to hide his annoyance.

"I believe you two owe me a detention," She said.

The pair of them remained quiet.

"Tonight, after dinner, you'll be at Quidditch pitch with me," McGonagall said sternly.

"The Quidditch pitch?" Haylie asked.

"Yes Miss Greene, I don't believe I stuttered, therefore there is no need to repeat me."

"What will we be doing at the Quidditch pitch?" Severus asked.

"As I'm sure you're aware of, Severus, the Quidditch season is starting in a few weeks. I need you two to help get the stadium in order."

"By 'in order' you mean….." Severus started.

"I mean polishing the goal posts, cleaning the seating areas, ensuring the proper cushioning charms are on the ground, I trust you won't try anything underhanded, Mr. Snape?"

"Of course not, ma'am."

"Very well then, Ill be seeing you two at six on the Quidditch pitch," McGonagall said as she stalked off.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad," Haylie said quietly as they continued their walk back to the dungeons.

"No I suppose it could be worse," Severus said. He still felt terrible about getting her detention in the first place. "So," he said, changing the subject. "Have you been to Hogsmeade before?"

"No," she said, grinning mischievously. "What's it like?"

Severus laughed at her. "Why are you smiling so much?"

"No reason. Tell me all about Honeydukes and Zonko's and Three Broomsticks, Severus," She said happily.

"How do you know the names of all those shops if you've never been there?"

"I've read about them. I read about all of Hogwarts and its surroundings before I came."

"Well," said Severus, "Honeydukes is great. I've been going there all my life and I never get tired of Sugar Quills or Acid Pops or Ice Mice."

"All your life?" Haylie asked, curiously.

"Yes, I grew up just north of here, so my mother would take me to Honeydukes on the weekends."

"If you live that close why don't you go home on the weekends?" Haylie asked.

Severus felt a lump grow in his throat as he looked to his side at the classrooms they were passing. He had not talked about it for so long. "I don't live at that house anymore," He said quietly. "My mother, she was…." He trailed off and looked at Haylie.

"In the summer between my third and fourth years, my mother and I were in London, shopping at Diagon Alley. We went to the Muggle section of the city for tea and my mother was killed," he said flatly.

"Oh my God, Severus I am so sorry."

"It's ok, I can talk about it now, I couldn't for a long time though." He said, giving her small smile. "A Muggle man shot her, as I hid in the shadows of an alley. He looked confused by the Galleons in her handbag but took them anyway, along with her jewelry. When he wasn't looking I ran back to The Leaky Cauldron and found an Auror. The man was gone when we got back and my mother was dead."

Haylie looked at him sadly.

"So, it being just me, not having any brothers or sisters, I dismissed the house elves and abandoned the house, I live here year round now."

"Severus, I…." Haylie said, unsure of what to say.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago," he said as they reached the Slytherin common room. "As I was saying before," he was determined to break the sad mood that hung in the air. "Honeydukes is great, Zonko's is a lot of fun, I've actually gotten James and Sirius a few times with things from there," Severus smirked. "And Three Broomsticks serves the best Butterbeer around."

Haylie smiled at him. "It sounds great."

"Oh, it is." Said Severus, excited about their 'date' tomorrow.

Please review? I know it's moving a little slow, but there are a lot of details I want to capture, I do hope you're all enjoying it, and I'm so sorry for the long wait for chapter 5.


	6. Detention with Severus

When dinner was over, Hermione followed Severus outside to the Quidditch Pitch. She felt extremely frustrated that Professor McGonagall, her favorite teacher, had been so irritable. They left their Kneazle in the care of Stella and crossed the grounds.

Hermione was, however, excited for her 'date' to Hogsmeade with Severus. As they walked outside across the grounds, Hermione weighed in on exactly what was happening. She was stuck in the past, and the Slytherins were more hospitable then the Gryffindors. Not only that, but she was getting very close with Severus Snape, which was odd. He was almost an entirely different person at seventeen. Sure, his hair was still greasy, his eyes as dark as ever and his mannerisms were the same. The way he ate, and glared around, that was all the same. What was different was the way he spoke and acted. He was constantly nice, Hermione would even say _sweet_. He was never bitter or rude, unless of course James Potter and his gang were in close proximity.

Being with Severus was actually very much like being with Viktor Krum, and Viktor was someone that Hermione had liked a great deal.

Now the two of them were off to serve in detention, no thanks to James Potter and the Gryffindorks. As they crossed the green grass, the sun was getting low in the sky, and it began casting long shadows. It was still warm out, autumn hadn't really kicked in yet, and both Hermione and Severus took their black robes off and draped them over their arms.

"Well, it's about time," McGonagall stood near the locker rooms with her arms crossed. "Its five past six."

Severus narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but Hermione interrupted. "We're sorry, ma'am."

"Very well, Miss Greene," McGonagall handed them a roll of parchment. "I expect everything on this list to be finished tonight."

Severus opened the parchment and the bottom unwound, it was nearly two feet long. He glared at Madame McGonagall.

"Now, Mr. Snape, don't look at me like that. You're quite an accomplished wizard, you and Miss Greene may use your wands," she smiled thinly.

"Thank you!" Hermione smiled, that was the Minerva McGonagall she knew and admired.

"You're very welcome Miss Greene, if you two need further instruction I'll be in my office," McGonagall said before heading back to the castle.

"Well, what's first on the list?" Hermione asked taking her wand from her pocket, she was determined to have everything finished before nightfall.

"Cleaning the stands," Severus said, scrunching his nose.

"Well, I'll take Slytherin and Ravenclaw and you take Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," Hermione grinned.

Severus laughed. "No, _I'll_ take Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and YOU can Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

Two hours later, as the sun was disappearing behind the trees of the forest, Hermione met Severus back on the pitch, thoroughly exhausted. The quaffle was as red as a cherry once again, the bludgers were rejuvenated, and the tiny golden snitch glittered. The stands were sparkling clean and the locker rooms smelled like a spring meadow.

"If I have to disconjure one more piece of rubbish I think I may actually die," Hermione sighed. The Hufflepuffs happened to be incredibly sloppy popcorn eaters.

"Well I think we just have to adjust the cushioning charms on the field and polish the goalposts," Severus said, looking down at the parchment.

Hermione beamed and pulled out her wand. "This is something I can definitely do!" she said, pointing her wand at the ground. "I'm very good with charms, _Campo do Coxim_!"

She could feel the field beneath her feet give a lurch and a moment later she found herself walking on a cushion of air. "There," she said proudly, "now someone can fall one hundred meters off their broom and not get hurt at all."

"Maybe we can alter the charm to not cushion the Gryffindors…" Severus gave a half smile.

Hermione looked at him and opened her mouth to protest, then realized he was just joking.

Severus looked up at the rosy colored sky as the last rays of sunlight began to vanish behind the Dark Forest. "Well, we had better polish the goalposts and be done with it. I'll be right back," he said, disappearing into the locker room.

Hermione glanced around, feeling completely alone on the Quidditch Pitch. The leaves rustled in the forest and she couldn't help but feel someone was staring at her.

"Here you are," Severus said walking back to her, in each hand was a broomstick. "You can do this side and I'll do the far end?" he asked, handing her a broom.

She reluctantly took it and looked at him. "I can't ride a broom very well," she blushed.

"So you've said. It's quite easy, Haylie," he smiled. "Just kick your leg over the side and push off the ground."

Hermione simply stared at the broom. She could not ride a broom. Ron had tried to show her once before in their fourth year on Harry's Firebolt, but she fell off. She knew she wasn't one for athletics and she did not want to humiliate herself in front of Severus. '_Why do you care if you look stupid in front of him?'_, she asked herself_. 'I don't care,' _she insisted.

Severus sighed and took a step towards her. He tossed his broomstick on the ground, took Hermione's gently from her andd held it out horizontally. "It's very simple," he said as he stepped over the broomstick with one leg. "Once you've straddled it, you just push up off the ground."

Yes, it did look easy, but for some reason, Hermione felt this was something she could not do.

He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her close. "Haylie, step over the broom," he ordered. Hermione was suddenly reminded that this was Severus Snape, a man who gave orders regularly to a trembling Potions class. He had just ordered her to get on the broomstick and for a moment he sounded just like _Professor _Snape.

She took a deep breath and stepped over the handle of the broom in front of Severus. He reached around her front and positioned her hands firmly on the broomstick. She could feel him leaning against her, his breath warm on her neck. She closed her eyes and felt the heat spread through her.

"Now, just kick off the ground," He whispered to her, as she felt him get off the broomstick.

There was something about his voice that took control over her, she had to listen. She kicked against the cushioned Quidditch Pitch and suddenly felt weightless. She opened her eyes and looked down at the field which was already nearly ten meters below.

"That's it Haylie!" Severus said happily as he mounted his own broom and joined her a second later. "To steer you just give the handle a tug left, right, up, or down. It's the easiest thing in the world."

Hermione felt the breeze against her face as she rose higher and higher. She could see the tree tops of the forest against the pink and purple sky. She could understand Harry and Ron's passion for Quidditch, this was an incredible feeling.

Severus whooshed past her, making her hair blow back. "There's time for flying lessons later, Haylie, let's focus on the goalposts?" he smiled as he darted off down the field.

'_What a Snape thing to say_', Hermione thought to herself, but he was, as usual, right. It was getting dark quickly and those goalposts weren't going to polish themselves. She took out her wand (while clutching the broomstick very firmly) and pointed at the highest goal post. Hermione mumbled a quick polishing charm and watched the post start to sparkle. The grime from a season of Quidditch matches faded away, revealing the bronze posts.

She landed back on the cushioned pitch with a soft thud and looked down the field at Severus who was headed back towards her.

"Shall we go tell McGonagall we're finished?" she asked, walking back to the locker rooms with him to put away the brooms.

Severus looked up at the sky, which was slowly turning from lilac purple to dark blue. The first stars were faintly lighting up in the inky sky.

"It's such a nice evening, I don't believe I want to go in yet," he said. "Would you like to go for a stroll?"

Hermione smiled, _'Yes I want to go for a stroll!'_ she screamed inside. "Yes that would be nice," she smirked.

They left the Quidditch pitch and headed for the lake, which was perfectly still in the twilight.

"Do you miss your old school?" Severus asked, as they walked along the banks of the lake.

"Not as much as I thought I would…" Hermione smiled. It was a lie, she was enjoying the time she spent with Severus, and although she hated admitting it to herself, she even enjoyed Lucius and Bellatrix's company as well. She missed her Hogwarts a great deal though. She missed Harry and Ron and Ginny.

Severus walked a few feet ahead of her and sat down under a tree by the lake's shore. She watched him pick up a stone and sent it skipping across the water's surface. Hermione laid her robe on the ground next to him and sat down.

"Tell me about your parents," Severus said suddenly.

'_Well_,' Hermione told herself in her head, '_they're Muggles! I am a Muggleborns, a mudblood that would never really make it into Slytherin house!_' That wouldn't do at all. She was stuck here in nineteen seventy seven and she was not about to give up the friends she had made, that would be foolish.

"My mum works at the Ministry of Magic," Hermione lied, feeling terribly guilty.

"So you've said. What does she do there?" Severus asked, tossing another stone into the lake.

Hermione thought for a moment. "She works in the Department of Mysteries, she isn't allowed to tell us what she does," she smirked.

"The Department of Mysteries? That's brilliant! I've always wondered what goes on there. I went with my mother to the Ministry of Magic when I was twelve and we went right past that department…." Severus trailed off; he had brought up his mother again.

"Well I've been down there before," Hermione said, thinking about her fifth year. "I wasn't supposed to be of course, but I had gotten lost of my way to my mother's office. Saw all kinds of strange things. Did you know they have a room for prophecies?"

"Prophecies?" Severus asked. "What do you mean?"

"All the prophecies made about the Wizarding World are kept down in the Department of Mysteries. They keep them locked away in these little glass orbs."

"That's brilliant! What else do they have?"

Hermione thought of the room with the veil where Sirius died. "A veil," she said softly.

"A veil?" Severus looked confused.

"Yes, I probably shouldn't be telling you, but they have a veiled entry way to the Afterlife!"

"The Afterlife? Bloody hell…." Severus looked thunderstruck. "What would happen if someone walked through there?"

Hermione gave an involuntary shudder. "I'd rather not think about it."

"What does your father do?" he asked, changing the subject.

"He's a healer at St. Mungo's," Hermione lied again.

"So both your parents are our kind then?" Severus asked.

Hermione realized he was trying to find out if she was in fact a mudblood. "Yes, I'm no mudblood!" she laughed nervously.

Severus smiled next to her. "Don't you just _hate_ Muggles?"

Hermione gave another fake laugh. "Yes! Muggles are just awful!" She didn't believe that, and she felt thoroughly horrible for lying to him, but she didn't really see another way around it.

"I just despise them so much!" Severus clenched his pale fists.

"Don't think about them," Hermione smiled sweetly. "It's such a beautiful evening."

They looked up at the night sky, now black and full of glittering stars.

"It is quite nice for the middle of September," Severus commented.

Hermione inched closer to him so they were sitting hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder.

Severus looked over at her. "Haylie, I'm happy you've come to Hogwarts."

She looked back at him, his dark eyes warm beneath the starlight. "I have to admit, I think I'm happy that I've come here too."

He closed the distance between them, kissing her softly, and Hermione didn't know whether to be surprised that Severus Snape was kissing her or to just melt into the moment. She went with the second option and brought her hand up to his cool cheek, kissing him back. A moment later they broke the kiss, Hermione breathing heavily. It was the most incredible kiss she'd ever had. She had only kissed two other people in the past, Ron and Krum, but they were nothing compared to Severus. She looked into his dark eyes and smiled. He smiled back at her and bit his bottom lip. His cheeks turned a pale shade of pink and Hermione couldn't believe that the dreaded Potions Master was blushing.

Hermione closed the distance the second time, wanting to taste him again. Severus was a mixture of spearmint and Butterbeer, a very good combination. The met in an electric kiss again and Hermione felt the world dissolve around her. It was strange, the only thing she seemed to care about was kissing the Slytherin.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an icy cold sensation flooding over her. She gasped and pulled away from him, she was soaking wet. Severus sprang to his feet, wand out, robes dripping with cold water. Hermione got to her feet wondering what happened when she saw, two black shapes thirty feet away by the water's edge.

"Lumos!" Severus snarled, as the area around them was lit up. The two figures were James Potter and Sirius Black doubled over in laughter and pointing at them.

"You should have seen your faces!" James laughed harder. "When Sirius conjured that wave from the lake…" he was laughing so hard Hermione could barely understand him.

Hermione felt a surge of anger well up inside of her unlike any other. With out thinking, she pointed her wand at the pair of Gryffindors and yelled "Incendio!" It happened in slow motion, and she thought her voice sounded strange but realized it was echoed by Severus casting the same spell. Orange light sprang from their wands and enveloped the boys by the lake. Their cloaks caught fire and it took them a moment to magic the fire out.

Sirius glared at Hermione and Severus. "You'll pay for that!" he said before storming off with James, who was dusting the cinders off his robe.

She looked up at Severus after they had gone, his greasy hair was hanging down in front of his face like a very wet mop. She couldn't imagine she looked any better.

Severus smiled at her awkwardly. "I'm sorry," he offered.

"I'm really beginning to loathe them," Hermione said angrily.

Severus laughed quietly. "Want to go back to the castle?"

"I suppose we should before we catch cold," Hermione said, wringing out her skirt hem.

Sorry for the lack of updating! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, more will come soon I promise! Review please!


	7. Hogsmeade

Severus woke up on Saturday morning feeling quite good. He lay on his back in bed, looking up at the green velvet canopy above him. Today was going to be a good day, he thought to himself, as long as James and Sirius kept to themselves. Severus thought of last night, and the kiss he shared with Haylie, and smiled. They were going to Hogsmeade together today for her birthday and tonight he was going to an anti-Muggle meeting.

He kicked his legs over the side of his bed and walked to the lavatory, still smiling. Severus turned on the shower and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He caught sight of himself smiling and realized it was something he hadn't seen in awhile. He stepped out of his black pajama bottoms and pulled off a Pink Floyd t-shirt. Just because he hated Muggles didn't mean he was too proud to admit Muggle rock bands were quite good. After his shower he pulled on a pair of khaki colored pants and a green robe. He looked at himself in mirro,r which told him he looked just fine.

Severus gave himself one last glance and hopped down the stone steps to the Slytherin common room. Haylie sat in the common room looking very pretty indeed. Her sienna curls hung lazily down and she wore a pale blue dress.

"Do you like it?" she smiled, twirling around. "I conjured it myself."

"It's… nice," Severus said, unsure what to say to her. After getting back to the common room the night before, they rather awkwardly said good night. No kissing, seeing as the moment had been lost down at the lake.

"Well, would you like to go then?" she smiled, heading for the common room door.

"Uh huh," he said stupidly, cursing the silly noise he made. She really did look quite becoming.

It was a really beautiful day, the sun was shining, and it was mild and clear. A few billowy white clouds grazed the sky and a slight breeze blew past them, noticeably ruffling the hem of Haylie's dress. The leaves on the trees that lined the path to Hogsmeade were just starting to turn a golden yellow and fat, red apples were scattered among them.

"I really hope _they _don't show up in Hogsmeade today," she said bitterly.

"If they do, they'll have more than singe marks on their robes," Severus smirked.

Haylie laughed and suddenly grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Severus felt the surge of electricity from it and gave her hand a little squeeze.

They crossed through the large golden archway that announced they were in Hogsmeade and High Street was bustling as usual. Students filed in and out of Honeydukes and Zonko's, teachers walked happily into Three Broomsticks, and an old hag dodged down the alley that lead to Hog's Head.

Severus was determined to make Haylie's first trip to Hogsmeade memorable, he wanted to take her everywhere. "Where would you like to go first?" he asked.

"Hmmm how about Honeydukes?" she said brightly.

"Excellent! Have you ever had Fizzing Whizbees?" Severus said enthusiastically, leading her into the sweet shop.

Haylie smiled mischievously at him, "No, I haven't."

"Oh they're great!" he said, piling Fizzing Whizbees into a bag. "They crackle in your mouth…..oh and what about Ice Mice?"

Haylie laughed again. "No, Severus, I haven't."

He handed her an Ice Mouse, which was a frozen, blue cube with a sugary mouse inside. She smiled sweetly and took it.

After Honeydukes, they decided to go to Three Broomsticks for lunch. Severus and Haylie sat down at a booth and a young waitress came to take their order.

"Good afternoon, my name is Rosmerta, I'm new, can I take your order?" she asked.

Severus looked at her, she looked familiar somehow. "Didn't you go to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yes, I graduated last June," she smiled. "You're the Slytherin seeker, right?"

"Yes I am," Severus said proudly.

"I tried out for Hufflepuff two years ago, but I didn't make it," Rosmerta said. "Well what can I get you two?"

After they placed their order and Rosmerta had left Severus looked back at Haylie and smirked.

"I'm having a really great time," she beamed.

"Me too," he smiled back. He could feel her foot gently rub against his own beneath the table.

He was determined to get her a present while they were in town, but couldn't think of what she might like. In fact he spent the entire afternoon thinking about it, they went to Zonko's, Dervish and Banges, almost everywhere in Hogsmeade, yet he couldn't find the perfect present. The sun was starting to get low and he was feeling quite angry with himself for still not having anything.

"What would you like to do now?" Haylie asked as they walked past a small store front. Severus looked her shoulder into the window of the store, on display were different pendants, and the idea suddenly hit him.

"Actually," he said, "I'll be right back, I, uhh, think I saw Lucius," He left her outside the store and dashed inside. He ran up to the counter which held hundreds of pendants. He scanned them all over, none of them were right. He glanced over his shoulder at Haylie who had just become immersed in a conversation with Stella Sinistra.

He looked back down at the pendants and it jumped out at him, a silver serpent twisted into an 'S' shape with green jeweled eyes. He looked up at the old witch behind the counter. "I'll take the serpent," He said quickly, looking over his shoulder again.

"Very well, sir," she said, slowly taking the snake charm from behind the glass. "Would you like a silver chain as well?"

"Yes," Severus said impatiently as he watched the witch slide the serpent onto a silver chain.

"Twelve Galleons," she announced.

Twelve Galleons? Bloody hell that was a lot of money. He fished around in his pocket and took out the twelve Galleons, leaving him with just one Galleon and a few Sickles. He threw it on the counter impatiently, hoping Haylie wouldn't walk into the store.

The witch took the money and then proceeded to put the necklace in a box. Severus drummed his fingers on the counter, my God this woman was slow.

"Would you like it gift wrapped?" she asked.

Severus suddenly heard the door bell jingle behind him and with out thinking he grabbed the necklace box from the woman and stashed it in his robe. He turned around, but it wasn't Haylie, it was Stella.

"Severus! What's this big meeting I heard about tonight that you and Lucius are going to?" she asked.

"Sorry, Stella, it's top secret. Can't tell you. Good bye!" he ducked past her and left the shop.

"Is everything all right?" Haylie asked.

"Of course!" he said happily as they left Hogsmeade. The sky was becoming a pale yellow color and the billowy clouds overhead now had a gold lining. He wanted to make sure the day ended appropriately and he still had to give her the necklace. "We should watch the sunset…" he said and realized it sounded like a question and statement at the same time.

"That sounds great!" Haylie smiled. "I know the perfect place!"

Severus looked at her quizzically, how did she know the perfect place? "Well I know a good spot too…."

But Haylie wasn't listening, she grabbed his hand and started dragging towards Hogwarts. She didn't let go for fifteen minutes when they stopped on a cliff overlooking the grounds and lake. Remarkably, it was very close to the place Severus had initially wanted to go.

"How did you know about this place?" he asked her, smiling.

"I have my secrets, Severus Snape," she smirked and sat down, her legs dangling over the edge of the cliff.

He sat down next to her, kicking his own legs over the edge. It was a beautiful place and he often came up here occasionally to be alone. "Did you have a good time in Hogsmeade?"

"I did!" she smiled, looking out at the bright orange sun.

"Good," he said softly, reaching into his pocket and finding the necklace. "I'm really happy that those prats didn't show up."

She looked back at him and smiled warmly. He instantly felt a jolt surge through him, it was something about the way she smiled. He took his hand out of his pocket, holding the little velvet box. "Happy Birthday, Haylie," he said as he handed her the box.

"You got me a present?" she said looking at him with her mouth gaping open.

"Of course I did."

"Severus I…." she stammered.

"Why don't you open it?" he smiled.

She took the box from him and he watched in anticipation as she opened the lid and saw the silver serpent. A smile crept across her delicate features and she looked up at him. "It's beautiful."

"So you like it?" he asked, probably a bit too enthusiastically.

"I love it, no one has ever given me anything quite like this before," she said with a small laugh. "Could you put it on for me?" she asked.

"Okay…" he said watching her pull her tendrils to the side and turning her back to him. He took the necklace and wrapped an arm around her, clasping it in the back. He let his fingertips graze along her collar bone, her skin was so soft and smooth…. He could feel her shudder beneath his gentle touch and she turned around to face him, letting her hair go as it fell idly down her shoulders.

He wanted to kiss her, badly. He wanted to taste her lips that were still had a tint of red on them from when she had a Sugar Quill. He wanted so badly to stroke her shoulders and feel that silky skin again.

"Thank you," she finally said, breaking the silence.

"You're welcome," he said, staring into her big brown eyes. At once he closed the gap between them, kissing her softly at first then a bit firmer. He felt her wrap an arm around him and kiss him firmly back. Severus lowered her onto the ground, enjoying the taste of her. It was unlike any other kiss. He felt her tongue slip into his mouth and her fingers were now running through his hair. He gently stroked her cheek, just light enough to send a shiver through her. Then he traced her jaw line and lightly grazed his hand across her neck and collarbone. He felt the necklace beneath his finger tips and let his hand linger there for a moment before cradling her head, kissing her feverishly.

Sometime later Severus sat up, breathing heavily and looking out over the lake. The sun was gone and seemed to have been gone for quite awhile. Moonlight now shimmered against the lake's surface and the sky was littered with sparkling stars.

Haylie sat up next to him, smoothing down her hair. "It must be late," she said looking up at the bright moon.

Severus looked down at his watch, it was a quarter to ten. He cursed to himself; he told Lucius he would meet him in Hogsmeade at ten. "Haylie, I'm sorry, I need to go."

"Go? Go where?" she asked, looking confused.

"I promised Lucius I would meet him in Hogsmeade in just fifteen minutes," he felt thoroughly awful. Haylie looked at him, as if trying to decide why she wasn't invited to Hogsmeade. Her eyes suddenly showed something like understanding and it made Severus feel uncomfortable. Did she know about the anti-Muggle meeting?

"Okay, I'll just head back up to the castle," she said with a smile.

"Ill walk you there," he said, there was no way he would let her roam these grounds at night.

The pair laughed and giggled the whole way up to the castle. Severus was feeling so immensly happy that James and Sirius hadn't shown up. The day, so far, had been perfect. He kissed Haylie good night and left her in the Slytherin common room. After narrowly avoiding McGonagall he was back outside, on his way to Hogsmeade.

Please Review and let me know how you're liking it so far.


End file.
